Nami
Nami (ナミ) is the crew's navigator who plans their ship's course throughout the series. She first meets Luffy during his first confrontation against Buggy. To keep the map she stole from Buggy, Nami tries to double-cross both men but is ultimately swayed by Luffy's personality. Accompanying his travels for a time, she piffles Going Merry during the fight for Baratie. Once Luffy and company track her down and learn about her past with Arlong, Luffy accepts her as his comrade. When he liberates her home from Arlong's control, Nami gladly becomes a permanent member of their crew. Originally an orphaned child, Nami and her adoptive sister Nojiko were raised by Belle-Mère. Belle-Mère acted as the girls' foster mother and grew a tangerine orchard to support them; she constantly struggled to make ends meet for them. After a young Nami had a bratty spat with Belle-Mère over their poor upbringing, Arlong arrived on the island. He extorted the residents to pay a costly fee for their survival. Encouraging her daughters to live with pride, Belle-Mère used all of her funds to spare her children rather than pay for her own safety. She is consequently killed by Arlong shortly after. Regretting her torn conciliation with Belle-Mère in her final moments, Nami formed a pact with Arlong to buy her home's freedom from him. Her life as an indentured thief began, but Nami hoped her perseverance would one day free her to chase her real childhood dream: to become a master navigator and compile a detailed world map. She is able to live her dream in earnest the moment she joins the Straw Hats. To forever discard her ties to Arlong, Nami altered his tattoo on her arm to honor her close role models from childhood. Personality Nami has survived many close shaves by relying on her exceptional intelligence and trickery. She often takes a logical approach in her thinking process, trying to vie for the best case scenario in any situation. If she instinctively feels she cannot win or would be a hindrance for victory, she feels no shame in fleeing whenever she can. A slight chance of success may have Nami pursue with dogged determination. Compassionate to someone's woes, however, her genuine desire to help them may foil any schemes she hatched in advance. She is very honest in displaying her emotions, whether it be her vehement irritation with Luffy's impossible sounding fantasies or her jubilation in exploring a new town. Enjoying luxuries whenever possible, Nami is easily the greediest member of the Straw Hats. She loves to lavish herself in riches and trendy fashion, patronizing her comrades when they pass up a chance to earn treasure. Her penchant for stealing remains even when she is freed from Arlong, and she may even sacrifice others to obtain the grand prize for herself. Despite her stinginess with sharing her loot, her love for money doesn't overrule her loyalties. She forsakes it entirely if her crew members' lives are in danger. Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Can be followed up by pressing one of the following button commands listed below. :: , , : :: , , , : :: , , , : :: , , , : : , , , : Thunder Tempo: Can be followed up by pressing , , , . : , , , : Thunder Tempo: Can be followed up by pressing one of the following button commands listed below. :: , , : :: , , : :: , , : : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 1: Tornado Tempo: : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 2: Thunder Lance Tempo: :R1 (Special Skill 1): Thunderbolt Tempo: :R2 (Special Skill 2): Cyclone Tempo: :L2 Comrade Strike: :Holding - Dash. :Pressing while attacking - Chain. Fighting Style She can mix and match the bubbles generated by her weapon; many of her powerful techniques require time and set up to properly use. During the time in between her attacks, she often relies on her basic staff fighting techniques and her quick thinking to defend herself. If the combination of bubbles she uses proves favorable, Nami can then lure her opponent into her carefully planned trap. The Perfect Clima-Tact is capable of conjuring focused lightning storms, a fog which can cloak her movements or harm her foes, a rain cloud, and tornadoes. Gallery Nami-dlc1.jpg|DLC costume Nami-dlc2.jpg|Second DLC costume Nami.jpg|Nami Time Skip External Links *Profile at One Piece Wikii Category:One Piece Characters